secret_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is undoubtedly the most complex and powerful form of energy in the universe, as difficult to understand as it is to counter. It is present in every being, every inanimate object, and comes in many forms and elements, but it can be divided into two main types of power. Magic is used by both Sorcerers and Others, although Others can only manipulate darkness. Primal Magic Elemental or primal magic is used by channeling the strength of the natural world and components of it through the body and mind of the user. In its most basic form, it involves releasing and manipulating bursts of elemental power torn from the beating heart of the world itself. Elemental power has an infinite amount of forms, and can be loosely divided into a branching "tree" of elements. The first four branches are Water, Fire, Earth and Air, but they can develop and fuse into an infinite amount of combinations, from things as varied as the manipulation of insects to the control of crystalline structures made of quartz. The only limit is the imagination of the user, and the time they have been using magic. It is possible, even, to take elements and combine them to any degree, such as combining Blood magic with Plague magic, and the result of that possibly with Flare Magic. Thus, it is impractical to try to name all the magic combinations, and thus only a fraction of them are listed here. The four Primal Elements: Fire, the element of passion and rage. Earth, the element of conviction and strength. Air, the element of creativity and inspiration. Water, the element of intelligence and eloquence. Theos Magic Theos magic is a type of magic born from human morality. It involves the manipulation of Light and Dark, in its most basic form, but it can evolve and change into powers that manipulate emotion, thoughts, and free will. Theos magic is exceedingly dangerous to use, and an extremely difficult art. Manipulation of Theos magic is not recommended until the user has gained experience by mastering at least a basic form of Primal magic. Mages from a Secret Triad are incapable of manipulating Primal magic, and most choose to study Theos magic to compliment the powers granted to them by their status. Theos magic comes with a cost. The manipulation of Light or Dark slowly influences the mage, turning them into living embodiments of the elements they manipulate, and influencing their personality. The Theos Elements: Light, the element of hope and judgement. Dark, the element of cruelty and power. Magical beings Some creatures are made entirely from magic, the essence of which forms their shape and their nature. Known as arcane or magical beings, they each have their own properties and attributes, as well as their own temperaments. Most have a certain degree of respect and compassion for the sorcerers, but some are not to be trusted. Lorekeepers also keep records of the beings of magic in order to understand them. Magical creatures can loosely be considered Elemental, which are formed from a spark of sentience fused to pure magical energy. They embody the values of their element entirely. There are also whispers of beings that preside over each element, known as the Deities. Creatures of sentient magic and divine power, their collective heart is the Nexus. Each deity rules over an element and the elementals that are formed from it. Category:Beginners Guide Category:Masterpage